bloody breakout series 1 episode three, hurt
by xxxThom creedxxx
Summary: in this instalment ross gets hurt, callum goes to school, and callum and alisha get... "intamite"  please r&r. thanks guys


sid pushed against the door listening for a click that would indicate that the door was weak, there was no such click. he sighed and threw himself into a green office chair, as it flew across on it's wheels and hit the wall hard. he looked around and he scanned the small, boring, white room. the only thing in the room were two chairs and a small table. the thing sid noticed first of all was the absence of colour in the room. there was white, grey and more white. he stood up and paced the room. he had to think of a way out of there.

ross walked back out of the corridor and looked around. thomas just stood there. ross glanced out side. the infected where still there looking at them, a flare of hunger in thier eyes.

"can you shut those damb blinds!" growled ross.

thomas ran over to the doors and pulled the rope, the blinds flew across the windows covering up the windows.

"what happened up there?" asked thomas,as he walked back over to ross

"scott whent missing up at the old park."

"yeah i know that bit. what happened after that?"

ross sighed and began to walk toward the back of the street. thomas followed

"i went looking for him round the back of the community centre. before i knew it the infected where coming from everywhere. so i ran. down toward the school, i got trapped and had to jump a railing to get away."

"oh... so where did that guy come from?"

"i'm getting to that!" he said "can i continue?" he asked sarcastically

"yeah go on" thomas nodded

"well i fell over the railing and i broke my ankle. and he helped me into a shop."

a loud noise echoed around the street.

"what was that?" asked thomas

callum walked into the carpark. the stillness of the night made him feel on edge. scott and samantha followed him close. callum frowned. he looked around. then fixed his sights on a red car at the edge of the car park.

"it's not safe to walk." he concluded

"how else are we gonna...?" asked sam

"you're not actually thinking about driving that, are you?" scott cut her off.

callum smiled.

"sure i am."

he pointed at the car and the doors opened. scott widened his eyes. callum started toward the car. scott and samantha followed.

"get in." callum said bluntly

"i call shotgun!" shouted samantha.

callum opened the car door and pulled out a shot gun. he threw it at sam and she caught it.

"just as well you called shotgun" laughed callum

a sudden realisation hit sam much harder than the shotgun hit her hand. she grabbed scott's arm and whispered in his ear.

"he pointed and the door opened."

scott frowned.

"lets just get in the car and talk about this later sam, okay?"

she rolled her eyes. and walked after him. callum opened the door for samantha. she sat in the front passanger seat. scott sat in the back. there was a rucksack on the seat beside him. he reached for the zip.

"don't you dare!" snapped callum, throwing his hand back to grab scott's. he pulled back his hand .

"sorry it's just..." callum strugled to find the right word. "private" he finished

scott just looked at him and nodded. when callum snapped at him he had a wild fire in his eyes that seemed to leave scott speachless (for a change). callum started the car and sped off down the road.

ross looked up. the white vents running across the ceilling caught his eye. he was sure that the noise came from them.

"thomas, check the vent outlets. i'm going to check it out." he said starting toward the wing D doors.

thomas nodded and ran through the swing doors and into computer room. he hit a couple of keys on the board. the vent doors were glowing red. he ran back out into the street. ross was already gone. he started toward the stairs hoping to catch ross before he got to the air vent outlet. but something caught his eye in the P.E corridor through the swing doors

the thing that caught his eye was an infected. it seemed to casually walk around like it owned the place. as soon as it saw thomas it ran at him. he dived and the infected ran past him unable to stop. thomas was about to attack it... untill he saw the horde of infected coming through the other corridor. his eyes widened. he couldn't believe that the school was breached. he ran into wing F. there was more infected coming down the corridor towards him. he was trapped. he looked around for a way out.

sid watched through the glass as thomas scanned the corridor. he couldn't see what was happening but thomas looked terrified. sid decided to use this as an advantage. he chapped the window.

"hey. what you up to?" he smilled thomas nearly jumped out of his skin and span round.

he sighed of relief. he reached for the handle of the door but sid grabbed it from the other side stopping him from turning it.

"what are you doing?" shouted thomas looking at the horde running toward him.

"what's going on?" sid asked

"they're in. the infected are in the school!"

sid let go of the handle and thomas ran in slamming the door behind him and locking it.

thomas immediatly took charge of the situation.

"we're trapped, there's no way out of this room. we need to wait it out untill they get bored..."

sid began to laugh hysterically.

"what?" asked thomas "WHAT?" he repeated.

he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small viel with green liquid inside it. thomas frowned.

"what is that?"

sid took a deep breath for a long explanation.

"when the infection broke out i broke into the labratory that created it. the place was empty. nothing. that was untill i sat on a table and spilled a liquid over a microscope."

thomas cut him off and sid sighed.

"what was under scope?"

sid continued

"i was getting to that... anyway, the liquid began to smoke so i looked into the scope." sid smilled. "it was the bacteria. the stage before the infection" a grin crept across thomas's face as he clicked on to what sid was thinking, thomas cut him off again.

"so the liquid was the one in that veil. and the bacteria began to burn. that means we can use the veil as a weapon!"

thomas concluded. sid sat back down on the chair. he threw the veil up and caught it again.

"well that's the problem."

"what is?"

i've never tried it before. the veil only worked on the bacteria. the infection might have developed more, so there's no way to tell for sure."

thomas grinned again

"there's only one way to find out..."

ross looked deep into the vent. it was too dark to see all the way in but there was blood all over so he figure something had gotten in. he took of his belt and tied the vent lid shut. he looked around him. the silence chilling his bones, as he started to walk down the corridor. he decided to wake alisha and tammy.

alisha woke to the sound of her mobile ringing. she picked it up. her eyes adjusting to the light. she answered the call.

"hello" she asked. the sound of heavy breathing on the line.

"i'll say this once and only once, so take it down" the voice was unfarmilliar and husky

"what?"

she reched for the 2011 diary at the bottom of her bed and wrote word for word

"there is an old lab underneath the stair case in wing D. to open the door you have to say activate status code 99120065, you with me so far?"

"y... yeah, got it!" she stuttred writing down the

"now the next bit is important so listen closely. there are two buttons, the lab is full of infected but they're tied up. if u press the wrong one the infected get injected with a new virus that makes them mutate and get stronger and faster. there is still a way to wipe the infected of the face of the earth. but i need you Alisha." he spoke fast and quiet.

"yeah, but why me?"

"why you? Alisha... because i know what you're capable of when you set your mind to it."

alisha frowned, she was angry now.

"who are you? how did you even get my number?"

"i promise you, i'm a friend. i knew you before the breakout."

"how do i know i can trust you?"

"you don't... but you'll take the risk to save the world, i know you will, you're that kind of person."

she found herself smilling a little. quickly shook her head.

"just tell me who you are!"

"that would spoil the surprise..." he laughed and continued with the instructions "there is an earpiece in the drawer at the bottom of your bed. put it in and i'll instruct you further."

without question she grabbed the earpiece and put it in.

"okay" she rubbed her eyes, the sleep still in the corners. "what now?"

callum laughed as they slid round another corner. samantha aiming the shotgun out of the rolled down window, her laugh filling the car. callum looked in the rear view mirror at scott.

"you okay?..."

"the name is scott, and yeah i'm good."

samantha invited herself into the conversation

"scott what's wrong?"

"i... well... no offence to you callum but.."

"you don't trust me well enough, right?" asked callum

"it's not that it's just..." he swallowed hard "do you think there are other survivors out there?"

samantha looked at callum waiting for an answer.

"well i thought sid and i were the only survivors untill i met a guy called ross a while back and now you guys, i..."  
scott cut him off

"wait, you met ross?"

"where?" asked samantha

" back at the supermarket. but he left with sid... headed back for the school"

scott sighed a sigh of relief

"wait" said samantha "who's sid?"

callum smilled

" a little scum bag who stole every thing i had and killed the group of survivors i was travilling with..."

"and he's with ross now?"

"last i saw him, yeah..."

"step on it callum!" shouted scott.

the car was hit hard. they gasped and the car span out of control. callum pulled into the steer and the car was hit again sending it into the air...

alisha started down wing D, but she spun round as she heard aproaching footsteps. her heart raced as she prepared for what was coming. ross flew round the corner. he slowed as he saw alisha. he caught up to her.

"alisha we have a problem..."

"ross i need to tell you something"  
the voice on the earpiece corrected her

"alisha... don't tell him, i need you to pull through for me.!"

"what, are you okay? is there something wrong?" ross looked paniked.

"no, no, it's nothing like that, i just..." she struggled to think of something to say "will you do my perimiter check tonight, i'm still a little..."

"yeah, don't worry about it." he decided that he wasn't going to tell alisha that there were infected in the school. it would just worry her and she had been through a lot lately.

"just do me a favor okay. go back to your room, you look really tired. infact go to tammy's room, she wanted to see you anyway" ross smilled and it reassured her slightly.

"thanks" she nodded and walked into the stairwell

ross sighed and ran back the way he came. he headed down the opposite stairwell and into the street. that was when his heart skipped a beat. he saw a single infected walking toward the swing doors. he ran at it. and it copied in response. he span past it bringing his elbow to it's back with a loud hollow thump. it turned and lunged at him, he side stepped again smilling at his speed. it lunged again and this time he wasn't so lucky. it floored him he tried to push it off but it was strong. it's black teeth neared his neck and he screamed out...

alisha reached the bottom of the stairs.

"what do i do now?"

the earpiece squeeled into life

"forget that now alisha, ross is zombie meat if you don't get to the street now!"

alisha darted up the stairs and through the doors.

"what's happening down there?"

"there are about thirteen infected in the school, all of which are in the street and wing F. thomas and some other kid are trapped in the janitors room."

tammy walked out of her room about 3 feet infront of alisha. she grabbed tammy's arm and she followed.

"why we running? she laughed

"there's infected in the school."

tammy just nodded and kept her eyes alert for movement. they made it to the street. the infected was about to bite ross's neck. they ran at it. tammy grabbing it's arms and pulling them back and alisha planted a firm kick to it's chest. then it's face as it collapsed backward. Alisha slid to ross' side. a tear ran down her cheek as she saw the shallow bite on ross' neck.

"tammy, it got him!" she shouted

tammy span round and looked at ross. his eyes were closed, his expression blanc.

"no, no, no, not you, NOT YOU!" she cried.

she sat back a bit and rested her head on her knees, she cryed loudly.

once again the earpiece cracled to life

"there's still more in F wing..."

"but ross..."

"he still has time, and there's a cure in the lab i told you about. you have to fight alisha. please."

she stood up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"who were you talking to?" asked tammy.

"oh, it's nothing."

she ran to the door and the infected looked at her. she taunted them, sticking up her middle finger. they ran at her...

scott opened his eyes to the laughter of samantha and callum. he looked around. they where still in the car. he looked out of the window, the road zooming past.

"i need to whiz." commented callum inapropriatly

"eww, too much information!" she laughed

he slowed the car to a smooth stop and opened the door.

"two secs." he stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. callum ran toward a tree. samantha looked out the window. she looked at his back. something in her head clicked. she undid her seat belt and climbed over the gearstick. she started the car as she saw callum turn around and walking back. the car flew down the road.

callum sighed. he knew they would do that, however his thoughts were cut short when a beast jumped from the darkness. it ran past him chasing the car. callum swallowed hard. he worried, not for scott or samantha, or the car, he worried for the contents of the black rucksack. he shook his head.

"i'm late for school!" he laughed to himself and ran into the trees at the side of the road.

sid pushed open the door and looked around, the infected weren't in the corridor anymore. thomas pushed past him. and headed for the street. he saw tammy and alisha fighting and indeed losing against the infected. there was about five of them gathered round the two girls.

"sid, out and equip yourself. we have to save the girls."

"no,no we have an escape route because they are the distraction. so let's go!

thomas spun round and pushed sid against the wall.

"now listen to me you TOOL, those girls out there are my friends and if you don't help you're zombie food!"

sid laughed at thomas's threatining words.

"oh really." he smirked

"oh yeah!" he said while bringing a knee up roughly to sid's crotch. sid bent over and squeeked in agony.

he fell to the floor. thomas ran in and got the swivel chair and slid it toward sid.

"have a seat." thomas laughed as he pulled sid into the chair and behgan tying him to it.

"we can't hold them much longer alisha!" cried tammy, just landing from a critical scissor kick to an infected head.

"we can, just hold on!" she cried back. there was around half the infected that there was before. but the girls were getting tired.

thomas whelled sid through the door. and shouted at the infected. they turned around, turning away from the girls.

the girls ran to thomas, alisha hugging him. tammy ran to the rucksack and pulled out two samuria swords, giving one to thomas as she walked back. alisha picked up a baseball bat that had about nineteen nails around the end of it. the infected ran at them but they were ready.

callum walked into the school grounds, he smilled as he had reached the school before samantha and scott. his happiness dissapeared however when a screeching noise filled the air. the car came round the corner. samantha hung out the window shooting at nothing as far as he could see. he broke into a run. toward the car, he had to get the contents of that rucksack. the car stopped infront of him and samantha and scott came out of the car running towards the small vent at the side of the building. then callum saw what samantha was shooting at. a massive amount of infected ran toward him. he grabbed the rucksack and followed the pair into the vent. the infected followed soon after, clambering into the vent. then it went from bad to worse. when samantha reched the ventway into the school, it was sealed. a brown belt sealed tightly around the handle.

"hurry up and open the vent!" shouted callum. smantha tried to ram the vent open

"i can't, it's tied shut!"

alisha swung the bat to an infected's head. it flew off and hit the wall, the blood spurting all over the white surface.

alisha's earpiece cracled into life once again.

"alisha, your friends are stuck in an airvent upstairs in the generator room. there is infected behind then. you have to be quick!"

"i have to go see if scott and samantha are okay. can you handle the last three." shouted alisha

"yeah, take tammy with you" cried thomas as he floored another infected.

the girls took there weapons and ran up the stairs to the generator room. tammy undid the belt. the vent flew open and sam climbed out shouting back to the two boys in the vent to hurry. scott climbed out, pulling callum ruck sack along with him. when callum got out he shut the vent and used the belt to seal it again. the infected began to hit the vent hard.

callum took charge.

"okay, i need as much heavy things as you can get against this vent, and i need you to come with me" he said pointing to alisha.

"no, wait, who the hell are you?" said tammy frowning.

callum rolled his eyes and looked at scott.

"can you explain scott?"

"yeah, i'll get this one."

callum walked out of the room and alisha followed reluctantly.

the earpiece crackled to life once again. alisha sighed as the voice came in just as sad and depresing as always.

"i need a favour."

there was something else hidden in the voice this time, she just couldn't put her finger on it

"in your small hell there are six becons." he spoke quickly, not taking time for breath, like he was being rushed

" the becons bring light to those who unlock it's secrets. work it out then come and find me.!"

his breath seemed to quicken now. he was clearly running. the mic he was talking into was rubbing against the fabric he wore.

alisha had to find out what he was talking about. she looked at the back of callum's head, thinking of how she could distract him. she looked around the hallway, the bare walls, the posters bursting with colours and the door that led into the janitors closet. alisha'a brain rushed. this is the apocolypse and callum was alone. she had an idea that a teenage boy was bound to fall for. she smilled and ran a little to catch up with callum. she glanced at his face. his boyish features mixed with the paleness of his skin and the deep green of his eyes almost made her melt. she didn't have enough time to realise that he was attractive. she jumped in front of him. he stopped and slightly shook his head.

she smilled at him.

"so..." she thought hard on her next words. "did you have a girlfriend before the..."  
a grin grew across his face. the lights on the cieling making it look erie in a way.

he stepped round her and continued down the corridor.

the earpiece crakled again

"alisha, i need you to lock callum up. he's bad news. he's dangerous. and he created the virus"

now alisha realised the change in the earpieces voice. woven within the riddles and recurant warnings there was a slight hint of fear.

alisha watched as callum walked on. she caught up once again. grabbing his arm. she looked at the side of his face.

"i just wanted to know more about you." she smilled. he turned to face her. looking deep into her hazel eyes he leaned in close. thier lips were just millimetres apart. "oh what the hell" he gasped

she responded, thier lips met hard, callum parted his lips ever so slightly and again alisha followed, they explored each others mouths . alisha broke the kiss and opened the door to the janitors close.

callum took the not so subtle hint and met her lips again. the door slammed behind them and once again the corridor was left empty. the relentlessnes of the cold air met only by the stillness of the atmosphere.


End file.
